


Reward (Punishment Comes Later)

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Harems, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shiro has the Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: When Kolivan gives Shiro an order he expects to be obeyed, no matter how difficult it may be.This time, however, his expectations may have been too high.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [Gitwrecked](https://gitwrecked.tumblr.com) who helped me plan this chapter!!

Kolivan knows the instant Shiro walks through the door.

Following their last session, with Shiro clawing at the floor and his cock swollen and leaking, and Kolivan’s orders ‘don’t touch yourself until we’re together again’, Kolivan was expecting Shiro to be out of his mind with need.

Instead, his beautiful sub slinks through the door with his shoulders tense. Kolivan doesn’t comment. Not yet.

“Strip,” he orders. Shiro obeys, but doesn’t make eye contact. He hands over his clothes, revealing scars and skin that Kolivan drinks in. Once Shiro is naked again, Kolivan finishes folding his clothes and sets them to the side.

“Who’s are you?” he asks.

“Yours,” Shiro says softly.

He’s so broken that Kolivan aches to soothe him. It was a difficult order, Kolivan knew. An intense trial for any sub as sexual as Shiro. He’s not shocked that Shiro didn’t make it. Kolivan wants to know how long Shiro resisted for. 

“Follow,” Kolivan orders, and leads Shiro to the living room. Antok’s away for the evening, so it’s just the two of them. Shiro sulks in after him, and stands in the middle of the room for Kolivan to get his kneeling pad out for him to assume his waiting position.

Kolivan taps his toe on the ground. Shiro won’t be kneeling long enough to need the pad. Shiro folds into the space between Kolivan’s legs, hunched and his chin tucked to his chest. Kolivan wonders if Shiro’s even trying to hide his guilt. He also thinks he’s just that good at reading his sub. 

“You had orders for this week,” Kolivan says, and he reaches out to stroke Shiro’s hair back out of his face. 

Shiro nods meekly. Kolivan can see him tense. 

“Recite. What did I tell you,” he says. 

“N-not to touch myself. Until now,” Shiro says. Kolivan feels him tremble. 

“I know that you did,” Kolivan says, and Shiro goes still under his hands, “I know that you disobeyed.”

“I’m sorry!” Shiro shouts, face lifting so he’s finally looking up. His eyes are bright and wide, “I didn’t mean to– I swear I wouldn’t, but I just–”

Kolivan covers Shiro’s mouth with his hand, holding him lightly by the jaw. Shiro goes silent and still all at once, wide eyes watching Kolivan’s face. He looks terrified. 

“Shh,” Kolivan orders, “when did you break?”

He pulls his hand away so Shiro can say, “Yesterday.”

There’s more he wants to say. Kolivan can see Shiro aching to explain himself. He’d almost made it the week. Kolivan feels a burst of pride at the thought. A whole week, especially after last weeks intense session. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro chokes out. He slaps his own hand over his mouth and bows, waiting for punishment. 

“Shiro,” Kolivan says, and he waits for his sub to look up in the silence so Shiro can see when Kolivan pats his lap, “come here.”

Shiro’s shaking as he obeys, and Kolivan pulls him into his arms, tucking Shiro’s head under his chin. Shiro’s still tense, unwilling to relax because he knows punishment is coming. 

Kolivan strokes his back, “I’m proud of you,” he says. 

Shiro gasps, it sounds more like a sob. 

“And thank you for your honesty,” Kolivan continues. Shiro’s hands come up slowly, getting gentle grips in the front of Kolivan’s shirt. 

“I was asleep,” Shiro mumbles, “yesterday morning. I was having a good dream, and when I woke up it was too late and I– I’m sorry.”

“It was a difficult order,” Kolivan consoles him, “and you made it very far. And you didn’t try to lie.”

He reaches down between Shiro’s legs to palm the weight of Shiro’s cock. Shiro squirms in his lap.

“There will be punishments later,” Kolivan says, “because you disobeyed. But for now, I promised you that there would be relief at the end of the week.”

With Shiro already curled in his lap, it’s easy for Kolivan to stand up and lift him in his arms. Shiro clings to him. Kolivan could start punishment now, teasing Shiro and drawing it out, but Shiro needs a gentle hand. A reward, to know that he can trust Kolivan to always be steady, no matter what. 

He could take Shiro downstairs, have some fun playing with him. Shiro would enjoy it, Kolivan knows. Right now, though, he wants to take Shiro upstairs. He wants Shiro to come several times on Kolivan’s fingers, he wants Shiro tight around his cock. And to hear Shiro thanking him and begging for more. 

Kolivan’s already thinking of the future. He’s going to give Shiro the same orders, again. But this time he’ll help him. A chastity belt to aid Shiro in being obedient. It will be both a relief and a torture. And Kolivan can spend the weekend edging Shiro again, until all he can think about is release. But this time, Kolivan knows that Shiro will be good. 

Kolivan carries Shiro upstairs, and takes him to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro sits quietly when Kolivan sets him on the bed. He’s still tense in the shoulders. Kolivan covered his bed with play sheets. Shiro traces the soft material with an idle finger.

“You’re sure you’re not mad?” he asks.

Kolivan shakes his head, “Do you think I lied?”

Shiro immediately shakes his head.

Kolivan strips out of his blazer and hangs it up in his closet, “Trust me to speak the truth, Shiro.”

Shiro nods in acceptance, “So then…” he glances around, “are you going to spank me?”

They don’t do much play in Kolivan’s room. Cleanup is more difficult, and all of the toys are kept down in the basement anyways. Kolivan engages in clean play up here— such as spankings, or when he and Shiro go to sleep. Kolivan usually only has Shiro in his bed after a scene.

“No punishments,” Kolivan reminds him, “because I promised you reward at the end of the week. And I will always keep my word to you.”

He sees Shiro grimace at that.

“What are you thinking?” Kolivan asks. When Shiro hesitates, Kolivan changes tactics, “on your knees, boy.”

Shiro slides off the bed to assume the pose on the floor. Putting him in the physical subservient position reminds Shiro of his obligations to let Kolivan own him. He’ll have less hesitations about speaking when he’s ordered to.

“What are you thinking?” Kolivan asks again.

“I don’t deserve a reward,” Shiro says, and hangs his head, “and now you’re rubbing it in that I fucked up.”

Ah. Kolivan hadn’t thought of it like that.

“I meant no insult,” he promises, “what I need you to trust is that— no matter what you do, you can always know that I will keep my word. I promised you a reward for being a good boy. You didn’t lie to me when you could have. You were good. I will reward you.”

Shiro still seems wary, but he lifts his head enough to watch Kolivan finish undressing.

Kolivan loves the simple sight of him— naked, docile, and hanging on Kolivan’s every word. At times he wishes he could keep Shiro in his company forever. Keep him collared and on his knees, blissed out and subservient. What would it be like to live together?

Crowded, for one, Kolivan considers. He imagines Shiro’s boyfriend moving in with them, and almost laughs at the thought.

Kolivan finishes undressing so he’s as naked as Shiro, and goes to sit on the edge of his bed just beside where Shiro is kneeling.

“Manners,” he orders.

Shiro’s already crawling between his knees, and leans in to kiss the soft length of Kolivan’s cock. He lifts it with a hand in order to start sucking on the head. Kolivan leans back on his hands to watch.

When Shiro started with him, Shiro already enjoyed performing oral sex. He wasn’t up to Kolivan’s standards at the time, but with lots of training—

Shiro bobs his head down to take in most of Kolivan’s length. The warm heat of his mouth is soft and tight. Kolivan loves the sight of him with his lips stretched around Kolivan’s girth.

With guided training, Shiro has become Kolivan’s favorite cocksucker.

Kolivan reaches forwards to get his hand on the back of Shiro’s head to push him down.

“Please me,” Kolivan orders, “how I trained you.”

Shiro responds immediately, taking him down, down, down. Until Shiro has to swallow around Kolivan’s cock in his throat and his nose touches Kolivan’s groin.

“Stay,” Kolivan orders.

He holds his hand a moment longer, keeping Shiro down, and once he’s satisfied that Shiro won’t move, he pulls it away to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“You make me so happy when you obey like this,” Kolivan says, “when I see the success of our time together. And you know how much I love your mouth.”

He holds Shiro by the hair as he grinds his hips upwards. Shiro’s hands come up to hold onto his thighs, but he doesn’t back off.

“And you love it when I use you, don’t you?” Kolivan asks.

Shiro moans around him. His eyes flutter closed when Kolivan starts petting him again.

Kolivan keeps him there until Shiro’s breathing evens out. The fastest way to make Shiro compliant is to fill his mouth.

“Thank you, Shiro,” Kolivan says, “you can stop now.”

Shiro slides off of him slowly, and licks his lips when his mouth is free. Kolivan’s not aroused enough for an erection, and his cock falls to lay against his thigh. He can feel Shiro’s breaths on it.

“Thank you,” Shiro says, like he’s been taught.

“Good boy,” Kolivan says, and pets him again. This time Shiro leans into the touch. He’s relaxing, no longer so concerned with whether he deserves a reward or not.

“I have plans for your reward,” Kolivan says, “I will keep you in my bed, and you will be allowed to come as many times as you would like. In whatever way you like. Whatever you want, it is yours.”

Shiro’s eyes go wide.

“After that I will bathe you and then we will sleep. All you have to do tonight is come. Does that sound good to you?”

Shiro swallows, and takes a moment to find his voice, “Y— yes Sir.”

Kolivan pats the bed, “Come lay down, on your back.”

Shiro obeys, shimmying into place with a pillow under his head. His lips look pink and inviting. Kolivan leans up over him to kiss him. He doesn’t always kiss Shiro’s mouth— long make out sessions are for romance and lazy days in bed, neither of which Shiro and Kolivan have together— but sometimes Shiro is just too tempting to resist. Shiro’s mouth opens for him to taste, and Kolivan runs a broad hand up Shiro’s body to feel the way he arches into the touch.

“You have no orders except to ask for more,” Kolivan instructs when he pulls away, “I want you to take and take and take. Don’t stop until you have nothing left to give.”

Shiro nods, “Yes Sir.”

Shiro’s legs fall open as Kolivan moves to kneel between them. Shiro’s like a blank canvas for Kolivan to paint his touches across— will he pinch or bite here, to draw color across Shiro’s skin? Maybe he’ll scratch him, or grip tight enough to bruise. So many possibilities.

Kolivan curls down enough to lick at Shiro’s cock. Shiro gasps above him. Kolivan doesn’t kiss Shiro often, and it’s even rarer that he’ll perform oral on his sub. But tonight is a treat to Shiro, and Kolivan likes surprising him.

Kolivan swallows him down and sucks hard as he pulls back, and then he begins bobbing his head while he works his hand on the rest of Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s breathing changes almost immediately. He’s already conditioned to be hyperaware of Kolivan’s attention, and to prefer Kolivan’s touches. Not to mention how sensitive Shiro is to sex naturally.

Shiro is so eager, and responds well to stimuli. Kolivan doesn’t slow down until Shiro’s back arches in the bed.

“Sir!” he shouts, “I’m— I’m—”

Kolivan sucks harder and harder until Shiro comes with a shout. He’s always so soft and limp after an orgasm, and wants contact. It’s easy for Kolivan to crawl up his body and hold him by the jaw to kiss him. Shiro tries to recoil when Kolivan passes Shiro’s come to his mouth, but he relents and swallows what he can.

“Now we have that out of the way,” Kolivan teases when he finally pulls away.

He usually makes Shiro come early into the night. His sub is too sensitive and can’t hold out if he doesn’t.

Shiro licks his come off of his lips, “Thank you, Sir,” he says.

Kolivan has to kiss him again for that.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Kolivan growls into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro moans, digs his fingertips into Kolivan’s back. Shiro is a large man, broad in the shoulder, tall, but Kolivan is bigger still. He likes having Shiro under him.

“Do you want your Master’s big cock to fill you up?” Kolivan continues.

“Yes!” Shiro says, “yes, yes, always.”

Kolivan kisses him hard enough that he’s sure his stubble is leaving a burn on Shiro’s skin.

“Get the lube,” Kolivan orders. Shiro has to crawl out from under him to reach the bedside table. Kolivan slaps his ass just to make Shiro squeak in surprise.

“Do you want to open yourself, or shall I?” Kolivan asks.

Shiro’s quiet a moment, thinking.

“Speak,” Kolivan orders.

“It’s my reward night?” Shiro asks again, tentatively.

Kolivan nods, “Whatever you want.”

Shiro’s grin is wide, and his eyes sparkle when he says, “Can I sit on your face?”

Kolivan rumbles a laugh, and goes to lay down on the bed in lieu of a response. Shiro crawls up beside him, and only shows a momentary reluctance to straddle Kolivan’s face. Kolivan pulls him down easily enough as Shiro braces himself on the headboard.

Had he known Shiro wanted this he would have just continued after sucking Shiro off. All it takes is some broad licks and Shiro’s thighs shake around his ears. Kolivan digs his fingers in before he forces his tongue inside. Shiro jerks, and Kolivan pulls back enough to nuzzle and stroke Shiro’s perineum, before going back to Shiro’s ass.

Shiro’s hips jerk, and he’s practically mewling with every thrust of Kolivan’s tongue. He’s touching himself, jerking his cock, even though it’s still too soon after his orgasm for him to get hard again.

Shiro eventually calls him off, sitting up enough that Kolivan has to let him go.

He kneels beside Kolivan’s head. Kolivan pushes himself up. Shiro’s flushed, red from his cheeks down his chest.

“I want your dick,” Shiro says, shameless, “and I want it rough.”

“Of course you do,” Kolivan laughs. He gives Shiro a light shove as he gets up, and Shiro rolls with the hit to sprawl on the bed, “you little tramp.”

Kolivan’s knees, let alone his back, aren’t what they used to be. At the end of the night when he’s worked up from playing with Shiro, then he can have sex all tangled up in the bed. But for what Shiro wants, he knows he’ll need to be standing. Shiro smiles excitedly when Kolivan drags him by the ankle so his legs hang off the edge of the bed.

“You’re very happy now,” he notes. Shiro had been so upset when he’d arrived, so scared about the consequences of disobeying.

Shiro pushes himself upright, and fondles Kolivan’s cock while he licks his lips, “Hard to be mad when I’m about to get some.”

Kolivan’s only about half hard— he hasn’t had much direct stimulation other than using his cock to sooth Shiro orally. He was planning on fingering Shiro for a little bit before fucking him, to give himself enough time to get an erection.

Shiro slides off the bed without a word, and starts sucking on his cock. Kolivan shuffles closer, and relaxes into his warm mouth. He’s so proud of Shiro’s skills, and his enthusiasm. In fact, as Shiro moans around him, Kolivan decides he’ll include some cocksucking in their play this weekend. Antok will love that. It always surprises Shiro when he’s ordered to service other people.

Kolivan groans, recalling the images of Shiro’s mouth stretched around Antok’s cock. And his eyes searching out Kolivan’s, waiting intently for orders. How, the last time, he’d sucked Antok to completion and then sat obediently for Antok to come across his face. How raspy his voice had been as he’d thanked Antok, how hard his cock had been and how rigid Shiro’s back had been as he tried to ignore his own arousal at being used for Kolivan’s pleasure.

Shiro’s making wet, sloppy sounds on purpose. He’s sucking on Kolivan like cock is his favorite treat. His eyes are bright, delighted in his service, when he looks up at Kolivan. He has no idea what Kolivan is planning for him. All he has is the trust that Kolivan will always catch him when he falls.

And that’s all for tomorrow. Right now, Kolivan has a boy who needs to be taken care of.

He jerks his hips, just enough to push his cock in further when Shiro isn’t expecting it. Shiro goes still instinctively. Kolivan steps back to slide out of Shiro’s lips. He’s hard enough now.

“You can if you want,” Shiro says, and bats his eyes up at Kolivan, “I know you like it.”

He offers as if he has a say in how Kolivan uses him. Kolivan nearly points it out, nearly orders him to hold his throat open for his pleasure just to remind Shiro who’s he is, but he’s enjoying this playfulness. Tonight is unconventional, on purpose.

“Brat,” Kolivan teases, and he holds his cock by the base to tap it against Shiro’s cheek, “now get on the bed.”

Shiro hops up on the bed again, and lifts his knees to his chest. Kolivan catches his ankles and brings them up over his shoulders. Shiro sprawls back, content to let his Master take care of him. He passes the lube from the bed when Kolivan holds out his hand.

Shiro’s still wet with spit, but not enough to get going right now. Kolivan uses two fingers, smeared with lube, to start him off. Shiro gasps, almost arching up. Kolivan holds him steady with one hand while he fingers him. He’s rough, possibly a little too rough, but Shiro keens and doesn’t tell him to stop. Shiro’s panting, open-mouthed, and looking up at him eagerly when Kolivan pulls his fingers out. He slicks his cock, and then pushes in.

Shiro takes cock so well that sometimes Kolivan thinks about how much money he could make for it. Kolivan could encourage Shiro to let Antok use and film him. But then again, Kolivan hates the idea of sharing Shiro, of letting anyone think that Shiro is theirs.

Shiro throws his head back as Kolivan settles into a steady pace. He fucks Shiro hard, in a way he rarely does. Kolivan has sex with Shiro, at the end of their sessions, but usually Shiro is so deep in, or barely out of sub space that Kolivan has to be gentle. That sex is more akin to claiming, than it is for sex. It’s for Kolivan to come in him, to mark him, and make sure Shiro knows how thoroughly Kolivan owns him. This isn’t like that. This is rough, like how Kolivan torments Shiro with toys. This is to make Shiro scream, to make him sore.

“Yes! Yes!” Shiro shouts. He’s nearly laughing with how happy he is— except every time he opens his mouth the sound is twisted into a loud moan. Their skin slaps together, the bed creaks as it rocks. Kolivan grunts and growls. Shiro’s cock bounces up against his stomach. He’s starting to drip onto himself.

Kolivan’s cock is above average by far, and even still it looks comically large as he watches himself thrust between Shiro’s legs. Shiro always looks like he shouldn’t be able to take the cocks he does— and he’s seen photos of the men Shiro sees regularly (Kolivan also lives with one)— but it’s one of the many things that makes Shiro so wonderful. His narrow hips and tight ass make for a tantalizing image to fill.

Fucking him like this, rough and freely with no intention but to come, Kolivan feels a heady rush of power. He loves this. He loves Shiro on his back, exposed and out of his mind as he claws at the sheets. Shiro gets one hand on his cock, struggling to grip it as Kolivan bounces him with each fast thrust, and starts jerking himself off. Shiro’s moans turn nearly into wails. He can’t stop making noises.

Kolivan knows Shiro will be close to coming soon. He’s very sensitive to internal stimulation. Plus, for all that Shiro complains about it, Kolivan knows that Shiro likes being fucked through his post-orgasm sensitivity. Or perhaps Shiro likes that Kolivan likes it, and so therefore Shiro likes it to please Kolivan. In any case, Kolivan knows he’ll outlast Shiro at this rate.

Shiro’s already come once tonight, so he’s not as trigger-happy on his orgasm this time. But the night is still young and Kolivan knows how to fuck his sub. Shiro comes with a scream, painting himself with come, and his scream raises in pitch as Kolivan leans forwards to bend Shiro in half, and fucks him harder.

Kolivan bites into the meat of Shiro’s shoulder, while Shiro grips him tightly and whines and shouts about how overwhelmed he is. 

His back starts to ache from the position, and Kolivan has to stand upright before he can come himself. Shiro whimpers, eyes wet with tears. Kolivan doesn’t stop moving, but slows his thrusts to give himself a chance to recover.

Right. This is why he doesn’t do this often. Shiro blinks up at him, curious as to why he’s stopping.

Kolivan gets his breathing under control, and picks up his pace again. Shiro starts moaning again, begging for Kolivan to just finish already. He doesn’t use a single safeword, so everything he says is just encouragement to Kolivan’s ears.

It occurs to Kolivan, just as he pushes himself deep and comes with a loud grunt, that perhaps he should have asked Shiro if Shiro wanted him to come in him. Perhaps, for Shiro’s Reward Night, Shiro might have wanted something different. He pants through his orgasm, feeling his cock twitching as he unloads.

Shiro whimpers when he pulls out. Kolivan drops onto the bed beside him. He’s sweating, and breathing harder than he expected.

Shiro snuggles up to him, rubbing his cheek into the thick hair on Kolivan’s chest.

“Thank you,” he purrs happily. He sounds like the cat that got the canary. He also starts grinding up on Kolivan’s hip.

Right, Kolivan reminds himself. This is why he doesn’t give Shiro his all. Shiro’s youth means he recovers too quickly for Kolivan to keep up.

Shiro lifts his head, “What’s so funny?”

“The last time we had sex like that was that hotel room,” Kolivan says, somewhat avoiding the question.

Shiro thinks back, “With Antok, right?”

The three of them had kept themselves busy. Well, keeping Shiro busy had kept Kolivan and Antok busy. It had gotten to the point that they’d taken Shiro to the hotel bar to get him drunk so Antok and Kolivan could have a break. Shiro doesn’t know that. He still thinks they got him drunk to play a scene of taking advantage of him. Kolivan doesn’t plan on ever telling him the truth. His sub can let compliments go right to his head. Especially if it’s in relation to the age difference between the two of them.

“That was fun,” Shiro agrees. On top of the hours they’d spent trading off fucking Shiro, they’d been a little too enthusiastic and Shiro had lost his voice from sucking too much cock. Kolivan will never let that kind of mistake happen again, but Shiro takes it as a point of pride.

Shiro’s hand snakes down Kolivan’s stomach, to start playing with his cock again. Just light, soft touches from his fingertips. Kolivan’s technically still hard, still coming down, but he won’t get a solid erection for a little while now.

“If you’re ready to go again, then I didn’t do my job properly,” Kolivan groans.

“Sir will you fuck me again?” Shiro asks. And from his tone of voice, Kolivan knows that Shiro knows he’s tired.

Kolivan’s willing to bet that Shiro’s actually too sore for sex, and he’s bluffing. Kolivan can call that.

He pushes Shiro off him, onto his side, and rolls to spoon him. One arm under Shiro, hand up to hold him around the chest. The other pulling Shiro’s thigh up over Kolivan’s, to spread his legs. He has to reach down to guide his cock back to Shiro’s slick ass. He’s dripping come.

Shiro whimpers.

“Whatever my Boy wants,” Kolivan rumbles. It takes another thrust or two to find Shiro’s hole, and properly push himself in. Shiro sucks in a ragged breath, clawing at the sheets.

“Just what you wanted,” Kolivan says, and bites at Shiro’s throat. In this position, on their sides, all he can manage is short, little thrusts. But that’s all he needs. Shiro tries to stay composed, but he falls apart all too quickly. Kolivan keeps him locked in his arms, helpless to escape, as he gets what he deserves.

Kolivan fucks him until he gets a cramp in his side, and his cock has mostly gone soft. He slows to a stop, still inside of Shiro, and kisses the back of Shiro’s neck.

“Better?”

Shiro has to swallow before replying, “Thank you.”

He doesn’t get off that easy. Kolivan takes his hand from Shiro’s thigh, holds his palm to Shiro’s face.

“Lick,” he orders. Shiro obeys.

Shiro sucks in a calming breath as Kolivan reaches down and starts jerking Shiro off. Shiro writhes, but doesn’t try to get away. His fingertips dig into Kolivan’s skin where he grabs for purchase, his feet kick, he cries and shouts, and finally, finally, he comes over Kolivan’s fingers. Not very much, not at this point now. Kolivan still holds up his hand to Shiro’s face, and Shiro wordlessly sucks his fingers clean.

“Do you want to come again?” Kolivan asks. Shiro’s licking between his fingers, and finishes swallowing before he answers.

“Kind of,” he admits, “but I might… I need a second.”

“Okay,” Kolivan agrees. He’ll have to get some toys now. Or he could possibly call Antok, except he wants to keep this night between just him and Shiro. Antok will get invited tomorrow. Maybe he’ll start it over breakfast. Shiro won’t get to eat until he’s swallowed both Antok and Kolivan’s orgasms.

Kolivan’s getting ahead of himself. Shiro shifts, clearly uncomfortable with Kolivan’s cock still inside of him. Kolivan likes the feeling. He doesn’t let Shiro move very far, holding him down.

“Are you ready?” Kolivan asks.

Shiro settles down, accepting the position, “Not yet.”  


* * *

 

They end up kissing, Shiro craning his neck so Kolivan can bite his lips and get Shiro moaning into his mouth. Kolivan sucks marks into Shiro’s shoulders while he pinches at Shiro’s nipples. He debates keeping Shiro like this until Kolivan gets hard again, inside of him, and then fucking him again.

In the end he doesn’t. Kolivan uses a vibrator on Shiro, holding it right behind his balls while Shiro writhes and shouts. Shiro only gets relief from that when Kolivan goes down on him again. Which isn’t relief at all, just a different kind of torment.

After that Kolivan uses an internal toy as well. And a combination of all three.

In the end Shiro comes more times than Kolivan cares to count. Shiro’s boneless, exhausted and covered in come and sweat when he finally decides he’s had enough. Kolivan wants to collapse and sleep as well, but he has standards, and the two of them drag themselves to the shower to clean off.

Kolivan takes the play sheet off the bed, and the two of them fall in together. Shiro snuggles right up to him.

“Back to your manners tomorrow,” Kolivan reminds him.

“Yes Sir,” Shiro agrees.

He nuzzles into Kolivan’s shoulder, fingers curling on Kolivan’s chest, and Kolivan assumes that Shiro’s fallen asleep when Shiro speaks again.

“Thank you, for this,” Shiro says softly.

“This was your reward for being honest,” Kolivan says, “punishment for disobedience comes tomorrow.”

Shiro shivers against him.  


* * *

 

The alarm goes off in the morning. Kolivan doesn’t move to get it, as it’s not meant for him. He hears Shiro groan as he wakes up, and the alarm being turned off. Kolivan adjusts himself so he’s flat on his back, spreads his knees a little wider. Moments later he feels Shiro crawl up beside him, feels warm hands and then the wet, tight slide of Shiro’s mouth on his cock. As he’s been trained to do every morning he spends here.

Kolivan lets him lick and suck for a while before he wakes up. He listens to the wet sounds of Shiro being obedient, feels that heat pooling in his gut. Kolivan reaches out, finds his phone on the bedside table, and texts Antok to save himself for Shiro at breakfast. With that done, Kolivan puts the phone aside and reaches down to take a gentle grip of Shiro’s hair. He holds Shiro steady as he thrusts up, slowly, into Shiro’s beautiful mouth. Shiro stays steady, and Kolivan pets his hair.

“Good boy,” he rumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you had a nice night of being spoiled, Shiro. Because now you're gonna get #wrecked!!!!
> 
> Feel free to drop prompts or requests for the Summer Harem au in the comments. I reserve the right to write only what interests me/works for the series, but I'm always open to prompts and new ideas!


End file.
